board8fandomcom-20200216-history
LokiGamer
The Early Loki Days LokiGamer created his account in 2002 right after the original summer contest ended, in hopes to participate in later versions. He was very active in the 2003 contest, and lurked board 8, posting a handful of times. He didn't become a Board 8 regular until the next huge contest, Best.Game.Ever. in the Spring of 2004 was held. At that point he posted very sparingly, and was a regular in Burglecuts 'save my videogame collection' contest. He then ran a small series of topics "First (insert game series) game you played?" He ran through the Final Fantasy, Mario, Mega Man, and the Zelda series before he laid those topics to rest. Loki realized how much he enjoyed running his own topics that he decided to run his own 'save' contest (inspired by Burglecut). It was centered around one of his favorite childhood television shows "Save the Beast Wars Characters" The Beast Wars contest was a mild success, with Dinobot overtaking Waspinator in the finals, and had a small cult of regulars attached to it including RPGGamer0, Cerebral Ninja, Gr8CyberMonkey and many others. It was such a hit that RPGGamer0 ran a sequel to the contest the following year. The User Contest Running Days It was after this contest ended that Loki decided he was ready to take on running his own user contest, inspired this time by a popular contest runner Andel, and by several A-Z musical contests, he created the A-Z Best User Contest, which is still to this day one of the biggest board contributions he is known by. In fact there was a sequel to this contest, (one year later) in 2005, and another sequel in 2007. It was during the run of the original A-Z contest that he became recognizable by the majority of the board. He quickly made friends with many regulars and new users, and his popularity rose. Right after the A-Z contest ended in 2004, Loki began another fad. He created a topic title LokiGamer talks about the users, in which no rating was given. Users would post, and then Loki would give a write-up about each user that posted. Topics mirroring this were quickly reproduced, and are still present on the board to this day, in one form or another. He has ran many other user contests and topics since then, including the unfinished A-Z All Stars Bracket, The Board 8 photo album, save my Final Fantasy Tactics character, User/Game Mix-up Contest, and the Hybrid User/Character Contest (in which 32 VG characters were pitted in a bracket of 32 Board 8 users, Tombs defeated LokiGamer in the finals, 16-18). The Jessa Days In 2005 Loki's girlfriend, whom lived with him at the time, was a regular on the message board community on newgrounds. After watching him spend so much time on board 8, it was only a matter of time before one day, while he was at work, she created an account , jessanugget, and began posting regularly on Board 8. Several weeks after the creation of her account, it was banned, and her alt account, MightyAphrodite, became her main account, and still is to this day, although most users still refer to her as Jessa. Soon LokiGamer became more known for his relationship with Jessa than anything previous. The End?... It was during this time on the boards that Loki's computer malfunctioned one day, and was offline for several weeks. His contests purged, (along with Jessa's) as did almost all his topics. He was forced off the board he spent hours on a day for over a year. When he finally got his computer up and running again, he would return to board 8, but less and less frequently until he almost stopped going altogether. His own personal life took over and he began to visit at most one night a month. He returned and posted semi-regularly again late in 2005 for a couple months, when he ran the A-Z sequel contest. He befriended many of the new Board 8 regulars that had joined the community during the Spring and Summer contests of 2005, and earned a fairly high ranking on the boards top 100 users list. This return though did not last, as again, his personal life demanded alot more from him than in 2004. In 2006 he was all but absent from board 8. His relationship with Jessa ended, and he stayed on Board 8 for some support from some friends, but more or less faded into obscurity again. Posting even less frequently than in late 05. The Return of Loki After undergoing some huge changes in his life, Loki know resides in his own residence, with a new job, and more free time again. In April of 2007 Board 8 saw LokiGamer back again for the first time as active as he was in 2004. He immediately began work on his third installment of the A-Z contest, and became a highly active poster again, earning him his first ICON award. He is now enjoying his time back, like the old days, meeting a years worth of new regulars, writing up new contests, and catching up with old friends. Loki never remains on the boards permenantly, at least not as an active poster. Even to this day he logs in several times a week to lurk for a bit at the very least. You never know when Loki is watching you. Random Loki Facts -He is known by many for his love of Poker, Beast Wars, Chrono Trigger, the Suikoden series, Icon Tang, and the Great Mighty Poo, amongst many other random loves. -The job that took so much of Loki's time away from Board 8 was working as a Manager for Starbucks. He quit. -Loki is a part of team FHLame, which consists of 'F'FDragon, 'H'eroic Metool, and 'L'okiGamer -Loki's original signature was a violation of the TOS (three lines), but in the year that he held it, not once was he marked or modded for it. It read "All life begins with Nu and ends with Nu. That is my belief! That is my theory...at least for now. Belthasar from Chrono Trigger." and took up too much space. -He was a regular in the original topic of happiness series, and for several topics he was a regular in Kyle Bowens Bar and Social lounge. -Loki and Jessa got back together in 2007, engaged in 2008, and finally married on May 17th 2009, they plan to soon move back to California together to start a family. Leave A Comment Sorry Things didn't work out with you and your Girl. its great to have you back though! ~BIGPUN9999 When I grow up, I want to be as awesome as LokiGamer. Zylo the wolf Same as above - Ayvuir Original Wiki LokiGamer is a best user on Board 8. He also ran a contest known as "Best user starts with letter a letter" contest. Category:Users